Light Heart
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The heart of the Dark Lord, his supposed heir was Draco Malfoy. The boy whose heart was supposed to be as black as Voldermort's, but it wasn't his heart at been captuered by a muggle born, his heart was as bright as the light side and filled with the love the dark despied. Love they all knew would win the war because Lily Potters love for her son created it and love would end it.


**Light Heart**

**Chapter 1**

She was the supposed filth they were trying to wipe out. She was a mudblood and a muggle. She was the best friend and brains behind the Chosen One. She was Hermione Granger and she needed to be killed. But she was a thorn in the dark side because she had a big secret, she had a spy in there ranks but they had one in hers. Draco Malfoy. Her enemy, her confidant, her friend, her husband.

Just how had pure and mud, enemies and Granger and Malfoy come to exist in a monogamous and loving relationship.

The heart of the Dark Lord, his supposed heir was Draco Malfoy. The boy whose heart was supposed to be as black as Voldermorts, but it wasn't his heart at been captuered by a muggle born, his heart was as bright as the light side and filled with the love the dark despied. Love they all knew would win the war because Lily Potters love for her son created it.

But before we get to the end, let's start at the beginning shall we. or not quiet the beginning but where their story began.

**Flashback**

Hagrid was teaching them about hippogriff - the one he had called Buckbeak. Malfoy just had to provoke it didn't he ending up with a broken arm and angry letter home. Which resulted in the order of the execution of Buckbeak. Which Hermione was very against.

Of course Hermione and her friends rescued Buckbeak, with the help of a time turner. But that is not want started it all, no it was what happened afterwards.

Anger burned though her veins as she saw Malfoy laughing.

"You, you foul, loathsome evil little cockroach," she cried, as she pulled her wand and pressed it into the hollow of his throat.

"Hermione, he's not worth it," said Ron, behind her.

He was cowering and whimpering in fear. She looked at him once more, for once Ron was right he was not worth it.

She lowered her wand and away but then he laughed and her anger snapped as did her hand as it turned and whacked him in the face.

He and his goons fled as soon as she stepped back.

"That felt good," she muttered

"Not good brilliant," said Ron.

It was later that evening that changed everything. She was once again in the library, when he came out of the shadows.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, not even glancing up from her books.

He sank into the chair in front of her while contemplating his words.

"I'm a pureblood. I've been brought up to believe that muggle and muggle borns are the scum of the earth. Not worth magic. But you Granger, you changed all that because and I hate to admit it you are the greatest witch of generation you beat in everything except potions," he said.

"Well my godfather is the professor is he?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things," she answered.

"What I'm trying to say is my father's ideals are wrong," he said. "You deserve every bit of magic you possess."

"Why are you saying this? Why are we having a civil conversation?" she asked.

"Because Granger you're no different to me and you punched me in the face," he answered. "No one's stood up to me before. I respect it. However this conversation never happened."

She nodded. "No, no it did not."

Then he kissed her and walked off.

**End Flashback**

That, that was the moment everything changed. That to this moment where he had to watch his wife being tortured on his drawing room floor while her friends shouted from the dungeons. That all lead to this. To him turning to the light side, to watching to punch out Krum when he took his girlfriend to the ball, to him being a spy for the Light side and feeding false information to the Dark Lord.

The punch, the conversation and the kiss lead to everything.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
